Milikku
by Bakai Yamato
Summary: Obsesi Karamatsu pada Ichimatsu yang tidak ingin orang lain selain dirinya dekat dengan Ichimatsu/Yandere!KaraIchiJyuushi


[ ]

Osomatsu-san is owned by Akatsuka Fujio This fanfict belongs to BakaiYamato Pair : Yandere!Karamatsu Ichimatsu m Jyuushimatsu Warn : Shounen-ai, GaJe ness, OOC ness, Abal ness, Jo ness saking nge ness nya ku gak percaya buat fict kyk gini :v

Milikku _

.

OST - Satu Dua Tiga Sayonara Jyuushi (ga nyambung :v)  
"satu satu... Kara cinta Ichi dua dua... Jyuushi sayang Ichi tiga tiga... Ichi suka Jyuushi satu dua tiga... Kara bunuh Jyuushi" (lel inimah ringkasan penpiknya ver. lagu /abaikan :v)

.  
Siang telah tiba, langit cerah tidak berawan, udara khas musim semi, dan bunga sakura yang bermekaran, sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang indah jika saja tidak ada Ichimatsu yang seenak udelnya menampakkan pantat mulusnya sambil nungging, ternyata Ichimatsu habis ditendang oleh Choromatsu gara-gara ketauan lagi f*p f*p lagi /plakk. Sementara para saudara yang lain sedang sibuk dan ribut dengan kegiatan masing-masing seperti Jyuushimatsu yang sedang asik dengan tongkat bisbolnya atau Todomatsu dengan ponselnya.

Yah, tapi memang inilah yang membuat suasana di rumah keluarga Matsuno tidak suram meski mereka semua adalah NEET. Mereka saling membantu(terkadang menindas) bila saudaranya terkena musibah, meminta tolong(membabukan) saudaranya, dan berbagi kasih sayang(terus bertengkar) sesama saudara.

Oh, ralat. Memang ada yang menyimpan perasaan spesial diantara mereka.

Lebih tepatnya, saudara ke-2, Matsuno Karamatsu yang sudah terobsesi pada saudara ke-4nya, Matsuno Ichimatsu. Yah, dia memang belum menyampaikan perasaannya dan dia tidak terlihat begitu peduli selain pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, Ichimatsu-niisan kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jyuushimatsu lalu membantu Ichimatsu berdiri. "Um, tidak apa-apa." jawab Ichimatsu cuek dan memalingkan mukanya. "Syukurlah.. Jika Ichi-nii sakit kan aku jadi tidak bisa main bisbol bareng Ichi-nii lagi." Kata Jyuushimatsu sambil memeluk Ichimatsu, sementara Ichimatsu yang memalingkan muka(untuk menutupi semburat tipisnya) perlahan membalas pelukan dan mengacak pelan rambut Jyuushimatsu. Jyuushimatsu terkejut namun hanya melebarkan senyumannya,

"Yatta aku sayang Ichimatsu-niisan!"kata Jyuushimatsu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Umm.. aku juga.. suka padamu, Jyuushi..." Ichimatsu mencicit, namun Jyuushi masih mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya."Suka? apakah itu juga berarti sayang?" tanya Jyuushi yang memang 3/4 polos(?). Ichimatsu mengangguk, Jyuushimatsu pun senang dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan lagi dan Ichimatsu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jyuushimatsu. Sungguh dunia berasa milik IchiJyuushi sekarang, yang lain cuman ngontrak.

Hoo tapi Karamatsu ogah kalo ngontrak doang(?), sehingg sore itu Karamatsu mengajak Jyuushimatsu untuk jalan-jalan. Jyuushimatsu ikut-ikut saja tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Ternyata Karamatsu membawa Jyuushimatsu ke warung chibita buat minta oden (inget minta ya bukan beli). Lalu mereka jalan-jalan lagi dan berakhir di sebuah gang sepi tempat Ichimatsu menyimpan 'teman-teman'nya.

"Ne, Jyuushimatsu." Karamatsu memulai percakapan "Hai'?"  
"Apa kau tau apa arti cemburu?"  
"Tidak, Aku tidak tau -desu!" Jyuushimatsu masih menjawab dengan riang.  
"Cemburu terjadi ketika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata bahagian dengan orang lain." Kata Karamatsu memulai curhat.  
"Lalu, apa Karamatsu-niisan cemburu padaku?" kata Jyuushimatsu dengan watados.  
"Ya, kau betul sekali. Adikku memang cerdas." memang kata-kata pujian yang dikeluarkan, namun tatapan dan aura yang dikeluarkan Karamatsu seolah seperti singa yang sudah kelaparan. Sementara Jyuushimatsu hanya bersandar pada tembok dengan tubuh gemetar seperti anak kucing yang baru lahir.

"Pertama, aku cemburu saat kalian bertatap mata mesra." Karamatsu pun mencolok kedua mata Jyuushimatsu dengan kedua jarinya. Jyuushimatsu mencoba berontak namun kekuatannya kalah oleh Karamatsu.

"Kedua, aku cemburu saat kalian berpelukan padahal aku dan dia belum pernah sama sekali." Berikutnya Jyuushimatsu menusuk lengan dan tangan Jyuushimatsu menggunakan tusukan oden. Jyuushimatsu mencoba berteriak namun hasilnya nihil

"Ketiga, aku cemburu saat kepalamu dielus oleh Ichimatsu,"Karamatsu menjambak rambut Jyuushimatsu dan menggaruk kasar kulit kepala Jyuushimatsu sampai berdarah. Jyuushimatsu hanya bisa mengerang pasrah (mblo kata-katanya ambigu :v/abaikan).

"Terakhir, aku cemburu saat Ichimatsu membenamkan wajahnya di dadamu." Lalu dia Menusuk dada Jyuushimatsu dengan pisau yang dia bawa.(kenapa gak daritadi coba dipake pisaunya dasar bloon/abaikan)

Setelah memastikan sang korban sudah tidak bernapas lagi, Karamatsu mencopot dan mencuci jaket kulitnya dari darah menggunakan air, sekalian mencuci pisaunya. Namun bagaimana dengan darah di celana nya? Untunglah di deket situ ada sarung dengan merek jambu(?) sehingga dia bisa pulang dengan selamat. Kalo ditanya ngapain pake sarung pun dia tinggal jawab "tadi kecemplung ke sungai."

"Takkan kubiarkan siapapun mendekati Ichimatsu lagi, karena Ichimatsu itu Milikku..." kata Karamatsu lalu dia kembali ke rumah dengan senyum puas.

~Owari (?)~

[A/N] ini dare! :v demi dewa ini fic horor saya yang pertama jadi gomen kalau aneh, silakan reviewnya!

~OMAKE! :D~ (di fic kyk gini pun saya masih sempat buat omake :V)

Kemanakah gerangan sang kakak sulung? Ternyata dia bosan dirumah sehingga dia ikut bantuin sun go kong mencari kitab suci ke barat (?). Dan ketika pulang ke rumah, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa Osomatsu berubah jadi anak alim.

.

Tapi boong :v /digaplok readers 


End file.
